


uncertainties

by deplorable_teacup



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, almost forgot that tag w OOPS, heith in the works, im bad at tags can you tell :p, pre established shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplorable_teacup/pseuds/deplorable_teacup
Summary: Keith is looking for a new place since his current roommate, Shiro, is going to move in with his boyfriend when he finds a peculiar ad on one of the bullentin boards and takes off with it. He never realized he had a type and sure as hell isn't certain how this entire thing can possibly go well.





	1. the first call

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a really indulgent fic that im going to be working on before and after school starts since i need a grounding agent that isnt a person

_ “Looking for new roommate _

_ Preferably willing to randomly cuddle _

_ Comfortable with physical contact _

_ Willing to meet beforehand _

_ Rent details can be discussed _

_ Contact me at xxx-xxx-xxxx _

 

_ Hunk” _

 

Keith had grabbed the paper from the bulletin board, not wanting anybody else to possibly call. This was the kind of thing his buddy Shiro has been telling him to look for. Shiro knew that he was super cuddly and honestly needed them but didn’t want everything to indicate sex or a relationship of more than just friends. This guy, “Hunk,” was perfect for that.

 

As long as Keith didn’t scare him off.

 

He quickly dialed the number, listening to it ring a few times before a hesitant voice came through.  _ “Hello?” _

 

“Hey, uh, this is Hunk, right? From the poster thing on the bulletin board?”

 

_ “Yeah, I’m Hunk. Give me a minute to step outside, my current roommate is rambling about his new boyfriend. I won’t be able to hear you really well until I’m outside.” _

 

“Okay.” Keith didn’t mind being patient if he wound up getting to live with a cuddle buddy. On the other end, he could hear someone whining.  _ Why was that voice familiar? _ Then there was a door opening and closing after some shuffling.

 

_ “I’m good now. So, you saw the poster and called?” _

 

“Well… I kind of took it off the bulletin board because I’m really hoping to get this? You had mentioned cuddling and I don’t get near enough of that. A lot of people, from my appearance and attitude, tend to be wary… We could meet up if you’d like? So you, y’know, have an idea of who I am. Oh, the name’s Keith, by the way.”

 

_ “Well, Keith, I know I forgot to write where the apartment was so we can meet up at the little cafe on nth street. Sound good?” _

 

“Yeah, sure. Though, I’m warning you, I have resting bitch face.” There was a laugh, kind of staticky but warming nonetheless. “See you there?”

 

_ “Yeah.” _

 

\---

 

Neither of them had thought about the fact they had no idea what the other looked like.

 

By the time Keith was there, he was almost worried he may have missed the other. He double checked he was at the right place before one of the servers came over to him.

 

“Looking for somebody?” Their tone sounded uninterested, they didn’t look very interested either. Keith's usual scowl set in, mentally willing it away.

 

“Actually, yes. His name is Hunk?”  There was a snort from the server.

 

“You must be the guy he's waiting for. He’s off in his usual seat, towards the back. You can’t miss him, he’s definitely worthy of the name Hunk.” Keith glanced at their nametag.

 

“Thanks, Pidge.”

 

“Don’t mention it. But do because anybody who doesn’t know me thinks I’m bitchy.” Keith snorted.

 

“I know the feeling.”

 

He headed in the direction Pidge had pointed. He took one quick glance and his eyes settled on chestnut hair. He couldn’t tell immediately but the man was  _ slouching _ and still seen over the back of the seat.

 

His steps hesitant as he walked over. The guy was  _ big _ and looked like he could easily overpower even Shiro if he put his mind to it. Keith cleared his throat and did his best not to melt at the soft features that turned to him. Or at the brightening of said features.

 

“Keith, right?” The man sat up almost immediately, eyes shining bright. He only nodded in response. “I’m Hunk.” Hunk was getting out of the seat already, offering his arms for a hug. Keith’s eyes brightened at that, stepping in for the hug. 

 

“Oh my  _ fuck _ .” Keith relaxed in Hunk’s warm embrace, the quiet of the cafe forgotten as Keith heard Hunk’s heartbeat. “I’m in heaven.” Keith muttered against Hunk’s chest, feeling the laughter that threatened to leave Hunk’s chest.

 

“So, definitely a hugger.”

 

“If this is how you’re going to greet me every time, I may have to leave randomly just to come back for a hug.” Keith mumbled, still not ready to leave Hunk’s warmth.

 

“I could hug you when you’re leaving too.”

 

“You’re too good already, I’m going to die.” His tone went from someone on cloud nine to monotonous within the phrase. Hunk laughed out loud that time, patting Keith on the back. They separated and took their seats.

 

“So, you said you actually took down the poster?” Keith nodded. “Well, you currently probably have no idea where the apartment is or anything about it.” Keith shrugged.

 

“I know you live there. Seems reason enough for me right now. Especially if we can just… randomly cuddle. It’ll help with the bitchy attitude I tend to have.” Hunk hummed, taking a sip of his drink.

 

“Anyway, it’s just down the street.”

 

“Wait, that apartment complex?” Hunk nodded, watching Keith’s features morph. “Oh  _ no _ , I’ll never be able to help you with rent…”

 

“We still have to discuss that. Besides, I’m sure I could cover it without the help, I just like that extra bit of spare money, y’know?” Keith huffed a laugh.

 

“Didn’t until my longtime friend helped me out. He got me on my feet and helped me realize I really need something or someone to cuddle and well, my giant teddy bear just isn’t doing his job. He can’t exactly hug back.” The laugh that Hunk let out had a small smile growing on Keith’s lips. Then Pidge was coming over, a slight grin on her face.

 

“So, you want something to drink, Keith?” He glanced up to her from his seat, her hair pulled back into a braided ponytail that settled between her shoulder blades.

 

“Uh, do you have mountain dew?” Pidge nodded. “I’ll have a mountain dew.”

 

“Want something to eat? Do you like fries?” He nodded and she was off. At least, he thought she was a she. 

 

“That’s Pidge. She’s genderfluid with no preference on pronouns. Trust me, she doesn’t always have her hair like that. It’s usually really difficult to tell her gender with a glance.” Keith nodded, shrugging slightly.

 

“So, we still need to discuss rent, huh.” Hunk nodded. “I’ll need to find a job that’s closer then. Sure, I walk everywhere but walking that far wouldn’t be pleasant.”

 

“I could give you a ride to work, if you wanted.”

 

“Wha- No, no, that’d be far too much.”

 

“Where do you work?”

 

“...A club.”

 

“Bouncer?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“I can tell why you said people don’t think you’re comfortable with hugs and stuff.” Keith just shrugged, running a hand through his hair. “I can drive you there if you’d like. I have no issue with it as long as you keep me updated on when you have to go out.”

 

“I’d need a ride in the morning too…”

 

“What time?”

 

“Around… I think it’s around 5 or 6 in the morning. Maybe 7? I don’t know. I’ve never paid any attention, just always walked home and never made a note of it.” Pidge came over, setting a cup down with a basket of fries. It was a pretty big basket, he looked up at her and she just grinned. “You want some of these?”

 

“They’re great, homemade.” Hunk took one of the thick cut fries, popping it in his mouth. Keith took one, eating it relatively carefully. All the times Shiro got onto him for eating hot food too quickly were really stuck in his brain finally. 

 

That caution was almost immediately tossed aside when he tasted the fry, a nod moving his head in agreement. He held little reservation as he started to eat them a little quicker. He didn’t know what kind of face he was making but it must have been interesting in some way because Hunk was watching him.

 

He slowed down his pace, looking almost guilty as he popped another one in his mouth. “Sorry…” The surprise that crossed Hunk’s face was replaced with laughter.

 

“No, no, you’re fine. They’re good! You haven’t been here before, have you? Then again, I’m sure Pidge would’ve recognized you if you had.” Keith just shrugged, popping another fry in his mouth. After a moment, he remembered he had a drink, his throat getting a bit dry from all the salt. He sucked on the straw, drinking a bit too quickly.

 

Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, he felt a hiccup in his chest. His brow scrunched together, upset at the realization. Another hiccup shook him. 

 

Hunk can’t help the laughter that he lets out, Keith quickly covering his face, hiccuping again. He was embarrassed, not to mention the hiccups hurt. It was one of the reasons he hated hiccups. They always violently shook him inside and it was just downright painful.

 

“I still have to show you the apartment, Keith.” Keith was snapped from his pouting behind his hands, a hiccup ripping out of his throat as he opened his mouth to talk. A groan left him and he let his head drop on the table. Another hiccup went through him.

 

“Hiccups?” Keith jumped at Pidge’s voice, scrambling to the other side of the booth seat. He smacked his face, inwardly cursing himself for getting scared so easily. “Maybe that helped.”

 

“Maybe.” Keith grumbled, scowling a bit (he was actually pouting). Pidge just chuckled and left. 

 

“After you finish your fries, do you wanna go check out the apartment?” Keith shrugged, grabbing another fry. Just as he swallowed it, another hiccup scared the life out of him.

 

“Fucking-” He grumbled as he clutched at his chest. 

 

“Even cursing, he’s cute.” It had been under Hunk’s breath but Keith heard him. He had heard it well enough for his cheeks to heat up and red to spread across them. It seemed to do the trick though because he wasn’t hiccupping now. Not hiccupping for a good while, the time he was quiet and double checking what he’d thought he’d heard.

 

Then his phone vibrated in his pocket, startling him from his thoughts. Pulling it out and checking it, it was a message from Shiro. A groan left him as he saw what it was.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I have to go. I have to cover for my friend’s shift at the bar as bouncer. Sorry I can’t stay longer.”

 

“If I give you a ride, could you still come check out the apartment?” Keith looked up, eyes wide with surprise. “Well, if you’re going to be my roommate soon, you should see the apartment.”

 

“I can’t argue with that logic.”

 

“Good! Hey, Pidge! You can put this on my tab, I’ll be back tomorrow for sure!” He got a thumbs up and Keith grabbed the fries because no way was he leaving what was left of them. Hunk looked back and saw Keith holding the basket of fries, a snort leaving him as he clung to them and kept eating them. “I’ll also bring back this basket since Keith is taking it.”

 

“'kay! Just make sure you bring it back in one piece. Can’t get me in trouble, ya hear?” Hunk waved her off, practically dragging Keith along.

 

They walked over to the apartment since it was fairly close, Keith a little hesitant to get in the elevator from the lobby area. Hunk just dragged him in and let him finish the fries he had. 

 

It went up to the fifth floor, Hunk dragging him out. Before Keith knew it, they were at a door and it was being opened. A loud yell of “Hunk!” could be heard and Keith fought back his irritation as a man flung himself at Hunk. Wait, why was he irritated? Hunk and him were just acquaintances.

 

“Hey, Lance, mind putting more clothes on? I was going to show this guy around since he’s going to be my roommate as soon as you move in with your boyfriend.” Lance looked at Keith, squinting a bit before gasping.

 

“It’s  _ you _ !” Keith felt his shoulders jump at the tone. One hand found itself clinging to Hunk’s sleeve and moving a bit behind him.

 

“I don’t know you.” He all but hissed out, features shifting to scowl. “Wherever you know me, I don’t know you.” He couldn’t help how he bared his teeth like an animal. Lance took a step back, hands up defensively.

 

“Chill out man! My boyfriend knows you and talks about you a lot. Actually, if I’m right which I should be because I remember a picture he showed me, you’ll be filling in for his shift at the bar today as a bouncer.” Keith stiffened completely.

 

“ _ You’re _ his boyfriend?  _ You  _ are the Lance he spews on about and never shuts up about when he starts?” Keith looked like that was the hardest thing ever to believe.

 

“He never showed you a picture?” Lance sounded disappointed. Keith’s cheeks heated up as he looked away.

 

“He has… Multiple times… I just never paid enough attention. I don’t care who he dates! As long as they make him happy and you’re doing a great job so good day!” He was shouting and he really had no idea why as he quickly made his way back to the elevator. It dinged and opened before he hit the button, somebody else was there.

 

“Keith?”  _ Great. Just fantastic. Shiro was here, he couldn’t just text him and change his mind about covering for him. _

 

“Go to your boyfriend, you lovesick fool.” The words were spat out, Shiro in the hall before he had noticed Keith. He slid into the elevator and pressed the close door button. 

 

“Keith, wait.” Shiro stopped the door, Hunk and Lance coming over at that point.

 

“I don’t want to wait! I want to go home and be done with this!” His voice was cracking as he forced Shiro’s hand away and the door was closing. Then Hunk was forcing his way in and Lance held Shiro back from trying to get on the elevator with them. 

 

The question Keith was wanting to ask hung heavy in the air. “I said I’d drive you, didn’t I?” The words sounded so casual but the look that had been on Hunk’s face when he forced his way onto the elevator was nothing close to casual.

 

Keith’s eyes started to water, his heart squeezed. A whimper left his lips as he rubbed at his eyes to stop from crying. Hunk’s arms were warm as they wrapped around him, pulling him close.

 

“It’s okay, Keith. It’ll be okay.” His hand moved soothingly on Keith’s back.

 

“I’m-  _ hic- _ sorry…”

 

“It’s alright, Keith. I don’t mind if you have to cry and hold me. I don’t mind, okay? I want you to feel safe with me. We’re going to live together and I’ll do everything I can to help you, if you’ll let me. Will you?” Keith nodded, clinging to his shirt.

 

“I wanna… I wanna get my things…”

 

“Okay, we can go get your things. Are you wanting me to come get you in the morning after work too?”

 

“If… If you wouldn’t mind…”

 

“I don’t mind, Keith. I offered, okay? I have to be up early to go to work so I’ll be waiting for you to call me so I can get you. Do you mind coming with me to my work? It’s fine if you don-”

 

“I wanna, please. Please let me come with you, Hunk…”

 

“Okay, after you’re done with your work you can come to mine with me.” He looked at the elevator buttons, pressing the lobby button finally. “Let’s get your things and then I can take you to work when you need me to, okay?” Keith nodded.

 

“C-can I hold your hand for a while?”

  
“Of course.”


	2. comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Lance are worried about Keith. Hunk is great at helping him out. Keith hates his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baaaad at summaries and u gh i usually write faster but i was out of ideas until to DAY so yeah here enjoy a chapter

It had been a terrible meeting, nothing like Shiro had wanted Lance and Keith’s meeting to be like. How was he supposed to know Lance’s roommate was going to be looking for a new one already? How was he supposed to know Keith would already be looking and have found someone who was willing to take him in?

 

He stood by the elevator doors, Lance holding him tightly. Neither of them said anything for a while. “Shiro, I-”

 

“It’s not your fault, Lance. Keith has some issues and I wasn’t- Ugh, I wasn’t expecting you two to meet for a while. Especially not when he’d so willingly offered to leave for you to move in. He’d only heard me mention missing you  _ once  _ and he offered. Just like that! Keith is too selfless for his own good.” Shiro let out a sigh.

 

“Babe, it’s not your fault. I didn’t realize he’d freak. Hell, I didn’t know Hunk was already looking for a new roomie for when I move in with you. So, I probably just overwhelmed him.” Lance tugged on Shiro’s arm a bit, pulling him towards the apartment. “He’s probably going to take Keith to work and let him cool off. I know Hunk and he’s great at helping people just… Unwind. I’m sure he’ll be fine.” 

 

Another sigh left Shiro, giving in to letting himself be dragged into the apartment. “So, what are we going to do now?” The words were defeated in tone, he was heavily leaning on Lance now.

 

“Well, you can always help me get dressed for our date. Or we can just cuddle up for now. Either way, I’ll be happy to just spend time with you, babe.” Shiro offered a weak smile, nuzzling into his neck. “Cuddles, right?”

 

“Cuddles.”

 

\---

 

“Hey, thanks, Hunk. I’m glad I have so little at times.” Keith let out a breathy laugh. Hunk didn’t smile, not too happy that Keith made light of it. “I can’t take my mattress but I can take my blankets and stuff. What size bed does Lance have?”

 

“I think you both have the same size bed… He has a queen.”

 

“Oh thank goodness. We don’t have to switch the beds, that sounds hellish. I doubt he’ll really be using mine though. He’ll probably join Shiro on his king sized bed.” Keith spoke lightly but Hunk could see. He could see Keith’s eyes vacant of that light he’d seen in the cafe. “I have pretty much everything packed up already. I just needed to get my blankets and my clothes, honestly. Though, I’ll have to put my, uh, stuffed animal collection in on a different trip.  I don’t… I don’t pack them like that. I don’t want them shoved away into a box or anything in case I need a specific one…”

 

“I get it. I don’t know how many you have but after we take your other stuff, we should have enough room in my car for them. Okay?” Hunk stated, waiting for Keith’s clarification.

 

“Okay, sorry you have to deal with this.” Keith rubbed at the back of his neck, a bit sheepish in his movements. Hunk was quick to hug him, no hesitation in the movement. Keith took a deep breath, holding onto him immediately.

 

“How long until I need to take you to work?” The topic change was welcome, Keith loosening up a bit.

 

“A few hours, honestly.”

 

“Well, let’s see if I can’t figure out a great way to spend that time.” Keith couldn’t help a laugh, letting Hunk practically carry him out to the car. The apartment was locked, left behind for another day. “Wanna go back to the cafe? They have chocolate shakes!”

 

“That sounds great.” He smiled, sitting in Hunk’s front seat. “We can pay Pidge and give back the basket. Which reminds me… Where did it go?”

 

“I think you might’ve dropped it at the apartment door. I can go check. You should stay in the car, watch your stuff and the car. For me, okay?” Keith nodded at his question, buckled up already as he got in. “It shouldn’t take me too long once we’re over there, okay?”

 

“Okay, Hunk.” 

 

They both quieted as the car started up and they took off. The quiet of the drive only filled with soft music and Keith humming along to some songs. It wasn’t too long of a drive either, maybe 20 minutes. Keith hadn’t even noticed the car was parked.

 

“You’re not going to turn off the car?” Hunk glanced over as he started to get out.

 

“Well, I can trust you to protect it, right? Besides, we’re going to be driving over to the cafe. Pidge should be getting off soon and they always ask for a ride.” Hunk paused a moment, leaning into the car to look at him. “That’s fine, right?”

 

“If Pidge is okay with it. I don’t mind.” Keith shrugged, before leaning over a bit to catch Hunk’s attention before he left. “Could I mess with the station and music?” Hunk smiled, leaning back in before grabbing something Keith hadn’t noticed.

 

“Feel free to plug your phone in and play your music and turn it up. Get comfortable. You’ll be in here a lot more soon.” As Hunk finished talking, Keith nodded, taking the cord and plugging his phone in easily. “Oh, and feel free to sing if you know all the words.” Keith’s cheeks flushed as he waved Hunk off.

 

“We have to get that basket, now go! I can handle a bit of time in your car!” Keith shooed him off, watching as the door shut and Hunk finally left. Not that he really wanted him to. He just knew that the longer Hunk took, the more he would just want to go up with him. Besides, now he could listen to his music while Hunk was gone.

 

With his phone plugged in, he went to his music. Listening to it happily, he casually sang with it, knowing all the words. The music played and he sang. His eyelids threatened to droop and close, the lack of sleep finally catching up to him.

 

By the time Hunk was back, Keith was barely asleep in his seat. His music played in the car like a lullaby. Hunk was slightly amused that the music playing was so soft. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say it wasn’t very suiting. Yet, he’d already felt him melt in his arms, seen him cry, and supported him. 

 

He slowly drove over to the cafe. He texted Pidge to come out and there she was. He gave her the basket and told her she had to be quiet to get a ride. The terms were simple enough as she got in the backseat after running the basket inside. He drove slowly to Pidge’s place, realizing it was near the bar Keith worked at. Lucky him, he had asked Shiro who easily answered despite being tangled with Lance on the couch.

 

They stayed in the parking lot, talking quietly to each other, barely over the music. Hunk knew when he’d have to wake up Keith but that was in an hour or so. For now, he was going to get rest. Especially after he found the other was running on next to no sleep from his last shift. Hunk wanted to nag Shiro about asking him to cover when he hadn’t even known he was still awake. Yet, nagging Shiro wasn’t going to help Keith get sleep. Even if it sort of did because he did nag him a little while he was at the apartment.

 

Once Keith woke up, Hunk was all too excited to stay calm. They’d been listening to Keith's music for a while by then. Not to mention, they still had time before Hunk would’ve had to wake him up.

 

“‘ow long 'ave I be’n 'sleep?” His words were a bit messy, in a sense, but Hunk understood.

 

“Maybe an hour? I kinda doubt it though. We haven’t been sitting here that long.”

 

“Sittin’ where?”

 

“Pidge’s apartment parking lot.” That got Keith’s attention, his body practically jolting with the information. “They’re in the backseat, by the way.”

 

“Wha-” Then his attention shifted to  _ his music _ still playing in the car. A gasp left him as he frantically paused it, his cheeks flooding with heat. “You didn't even wake me up when you got back to the car…”

 

“Well, Shiro had told me you probably hadn’t slept since your last shift so I decided I was going to let you sleep as long as I could.”

 

“You’re already driving me to work and now you're letting me sleep in your car?”

 

“Remember that thing I said? You’re going to be in here a lot more now, as far as I’m aware at least. I want you to be my roommate after all. You already packed the majority of your stuff into my trunk. What’s wrong with you taking a nap while you waited for me? And me letting you rest longer?” Keith made a sound that sounded like an audible keysmash. 

 

“I think you broke him, Hunk. Gentle giant Hunk broke somebody. Not the first I’ve heard of it.” Pidge snickered at Hunk’s gasp.

 

“Pidge! I didn’t break him. He just- Uh, I didn’t break you, right, Keith?” The concern on Hunk’s face was priceless considering Keith was just having troubles processing the idea of just casually sleeping in Hunk’s car. A small snort left Keith as he thought about how concerned Hunk was with just this one thing. How was he going to handle anything else? “Keith, I really didn’t mean to break you-”

 

“I’m not broken. What time is it?” He forced the weird giddiness of having someone new worrying over him, despite not really wanting people going out of their way for him.

 

Hunk showed him the time and Keith groaned. He didn’t want to work. Yet, he knew he had to.

 

“What street are we on?” Keith all but murmured as he rubbed the heel of one hand into his eye.

 

“Just down the street from the bar, actually.” Keith hummed, not quite registering the answer from Hunk until he looked at the other. “We’re just down the street. Pidge’s apartment complex is just down the street from it. Oh, Shiro told me where you worked. I figured I could ask him in case you fell asleep or anything since he told me you probably hadn’t slept yet.” Hunk paused, a frown quickly spreading across his features. “That’s not creepy or weird or bad or anything, right?”

 

Keith was stunned. Hunk kept seemingly going out of his way for Keith and Keith had no idea how to feel about it. Other than awkward and warm and fuzzy.

 

“It’s fine.” He mumbled, getting out of the car. His cheeks burned and he caught a glimpse of Pidge pressed against the backseat window closest to him. He flinched as she giggled.

 

Hunk looked in the backseat, meeting eyes filled with mirth. 

 

“He totally likes you, Hunk.” The choking sound had Pidge rolling in laughter. It was going to be a long time before Keith wasn’t so closed off and an even longer time before Hunk would even consider approaching him about Pidge’s remark. Time could only tell if either of them would make a move.

 

\---

 

By the time Keith was texting Hunk that he was off, he was nervous Hunk wouldn't be awake. Dawn was already past and Keith was exhausted. Allura had offered to let him sleep in the back but he really wanted to leave.

 

In the time he’d been there, he had one guy try to start shit with him specifically, having to throw him out as soon as he threw a punch. Some wasted chick tried to feel him up and he almost hit her but did his best to handle that calmly. He mostly succeeded. Some other annoying patron kept telling him he wanted to fight and hell if Keith was going to. Everytime he actually fought someone, he’d spiral down into the dark of his head. Luckily, Coran helped him out with that.

 

So, he had a rather annoying and overwhelming night. He was half tempted to just sleep on the street if Hunk wasn’t awake. Though, he knew Allura would drag him back in with her ungodly strength and toss him on one of the couches.

 

Then his phone beeped. “ _ omw _ ” A sigh of relief left him. He could stand standing outside the bar for a while. It would just be a little while. He could handle that.

 

He could.

 

Keith can fucking do this.

 

It’s just going to be a few minutes.

 

Hunk isn’t an asshole; he’ll show up.

 

_ But what if he doesn’t?  _ Keith's hands find their ways to their respective spots, left kneading the back of his neck and right tangled in his hair. His fingers are rough, viciously digging into the muscle of his neck. There'd likely be red marks left when he finally stopped viciously massaging the muscles.

 

_ Honk _ . Keith’s gaze moves from the ground;  _ when did he look down?  _ There’s Hunk’s car. The front passenger seat window is down. Hunk is looking at him.  _ Hunk is looking at him _ .

 

_ Fuck _ .

 

Keith yanks his hands from their spots, feeling the soreness of his neck from the rough treatment. He gets in silently, making a point of not looking at Hunk.  _ He could feel his eyes on his skin, a cold shudder running through him _ .

 

“Keith? Are you okay?” Keith bites his tongue, stopping himself from running headfirst into a ramble. He didn’t want to lie but didn’t want to tell the whole truth.

 

The silence dragged on until he croaked out a “no” and let his fingers fiddle with each other.

 

“And you don’t wanna talk about. Okay. Do you like sweets?” Keith finally looked at Hunk, actually looked. There was a sad smile on his face and,  _ oh, Keith didn’t want to cause that smile _ . He bit at his tongue again, chewing on the muscle.

 

“I like some sweets…” His cheeks tinted red, a soft smile spreading across his lips as he turned his gaze back to the dashboard.  _ Hunk wanted to cheer him up, what more could he ask for? _ “I really like sweets…” 

 

“Good!” Hunk’s voice sounded brighter already. A sneak of a glance showed he was already smiling brighter. “I work at a bakery and I’m going to make you some sweets.” Keith blinked but didn’t deny him. A couple deep breaths as the car started, his fingers fumbling with the seat belt across his lap.

 

“Thank you…” Hunk reached over, a gentle hand landing on Keith’s thigh.

 

“It’s no problem, Keith. After my work today, we’ll see if we can get you moved in, okay?” Keith just nodded, a soft smile on his face as Hunk kept that hand on his thigh for a while. It was a gentle pressure and he found the pain in his neck dulling.

 

Keith was more than happy to be moving in with Hunk. With someone else who was willing to put up with him.

  
He’d miss Shiro.


	3. teddy bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is Keith's favorite teddy bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this while at school :p
> 
> edit;; finally put a summary and title there nice

Keith was practically asleep when Hunk came back out with sweets, Keith had asked to stay in the car, and Hunk set the plate of sugar cookies in his lap. He went to the back of the car, digging in the trunk for his car blanket.

The large fluffy piece of fabric was easy enough to find; it was a neon yellow. Taking it back to the front, Hunk lifted the plate of cookies, set the blanket down on him, and set the cookies in the driver's seat. Keith grumbled, hands instantly grabbing the blanket, and trying to curl up. Hunk let him, but made sure the blanket covered most of him. He put up the dash cover, hoping to keep the sun from waking him up. A slight kiss was pressed to Keith’s forehead, the tension from his brow releasing.

“Sleep well…” He locked the car, shut the door, and went back inside.

“Why’re your cheeks red, Hunk?” He looked over at Matt, Pidge’s older brother, who’d offered his help with the bakery on weekdays. “This about that kid in your front seat?”

“Pidge already tell you?” Matt grinned. “She told you. Yes, it has to do with Keith.”

“Wait, Shiro’s Keith?”

“He’s not anybody's. Keith is his own person.” Matt put up his hands, hoping to placate the larger male. “And he’s going to be my roommate real soon, so cooking, or baking, at my place will be off limits for a while.”

“Okay, captain.” Matt snickered, going back to kneading the dough he was working on.

\---

It was about noon when Keith woke up. Hunk was still inside from what he could tell, though there was evidence he had been outside. A plate of cookies sat in the seat next to him, a note on them making Keith tear up.

“Keith, I hope you like the cookies! I made them fresh for you. I can make them anytime you want if you like them!” Simple things like that, just a kind gesture, warm Keith’s being so wholly. He took a cookie, eyes popping open as he realized he may never be able to eat a store bought one again.

He realized he was awfully warm a moment later, eyes catching on the bright yellow fluff of fabric on him. “Where’d he get a blanket…?” He looked around, finally finding his phone ( it was still plugged in ), and checking the time. “I never asked when he got off work.” He bit his tongue; he couldn't text Hunk to find out. His best option was to ask Shiro to ask… Lance.

Chewing on his tongue, he typed out a quick text, asking Shiro to ask Lance about Hunk’s usual time out. Then, he sat there.

What if Lance was offended he didn’t already know?

What if Shiro was upset that’s what he’s texting him about the minute he wakes up?

Beep.

“Around noon or 1, never out the same time twice?” Keith’s brow furrowed. It didn’t make much sense, but he’d take it.

Then the car was unlocking, and Keith almost jumped out of his skin. He reached over and grabbed the plate of cookies, almost protectively munching on them.

The driver's side door opened, and there was Hunk. A breath of relief left Keith, still eating the cookies. “Hey, Keith! I hope you didn’t wait too long. I would’ve been out here sooner but I had to close up shop and people kept coming in and I had to have Matt-”

“Matt Holt?” Hunk stopped, blinking at Keith.

“Yeah? Do you… know each other?” Keith bit his tongue, the sweetness in his mouth reminding him not to do that.

“Sort of. He dated Shiro a while back. Both of them decided they were better off as friends. He’d been the bouncer before me at the bar, he still comes in sometimes. He was alright.” There was a slight shrug, his shoulders falling short of a slouch. “If it’s him in there, I wouldn’t mind coming in.”

“Well, there is a couch in there, in the back, that you could sleep on. It might be a bit more comfortable than sleeping in the car…” Keith offered a soft smile, the best he could do at the moment. “I can show you tomorrow then.”

A moment passed with them both smiling at each other, their features softening together.

Until Keith’s phone beeped.

He snapped his attention to the device, a small scowl immediately invading his features. It was quick to change to a deep scowl as he tossed the phone in Hunk’s direction. A squeak from Hunk, and the phone was caught, still unlocked. He went ahead and read the message.

“You really don’t even want to consider taking his offer, do you?”

“Free food or not! I don’t want to spend more than a few minutes with that… Lance person.” His tone lacked any heat to it when he said the name. It was a melancholic sound, the way his voice just fell. Hunk reached over, patting his leg softly.

“What if I went too?” Keith glanced to him, a pout contorting his features. “Would you be alright if we went somewhere, with them, and I go as like… your teddy bear?” A smile broke through the pout on his features; his eyes crinkling as the smile grew at the thought.

“I’d like that.”

“Let’s do that then.”

\---

Keith regretted this. Sort of. Mostly the whole agreeing to spend the evening out with Shiro and Lance. Partially getting to sit so close with Hunk and cling to him. He only regretted that because Shiro seemed rather startled by how close they’d gotten in around a day.

“You sure you’re okay with doing this?” Hunk asked again, Shiro and Lance inside ahead of them after the initial shock.

“For the last time,” he bit out, fingers curling a little tighter against Hunk’s, “I’ll be fine. I have the best teddy bear I could've asked for.” A soft smile graced Keith’s tense features. “As long as you take responsibility if I, I don’t know, pass out? Doubt it’d happen though.” The strained smile that went across Hunk’s face had Keith laughing. “Don’t worry, big guy! I haven’t passed out from anything other than not getting enough sleep in a long time.”

“You did get enough sleep, right?” Hunk couldn’t help his worry, a hand tilted Keith’s chin up to his face. A flush ran across Keith’s face, a variety of thoughts invading his head from the action, and his whole body relaxed into the singular touch. His eyelids drooped, the question registering a moment later.

“Y-yeah, I did. More sleep than usual, actually.” His words were slow, he had to think over each syllable as they formed in his mouth. “W-we need to go inside… They might think we left them…” He could barely focus on anything other than the way Hunk’s gaze had darkened at his reaction to the simple gesture.

“Yeah.” Hunk forced his gaze away, and slowly removed his hand. “Let’s go.”

Keith took a moment to regain himself, his cheeks still bright red. He slowly walked behind Hunk into the restaurant dining area. Shiro was talking with Lance, sitting next to him, as Hunk noticed them. A minimal gesture and Keith knew where they were, his haziness clearing up.

“Hunk!” Lance was always loud, from what Keith had gathered. “For a minute there, we thought you two left.” He looked like he wanted to jump over the table to hug his friend. Shiro, meanwhile, offered Keith a sad smile, one that Keith knew too well. He averted his eyes, letting Hunk guide him into the seat.

Keith wound up on the inside, curled up in the booth, scooched up next to the wall. Hunk ordered his drink for him, a quiet conversation of if he wanted Mountain Dew or not. He glanced over the menu, settling on fries, which were cheap. He always did that, choose something cheap that sounded good when someone else was paying.

“So, Hunk,” Shiro started, fiddling with the straw in his cup, “You’re going to be having Keith move in, right?” Keith stiffened next to Hunk, his right hand digging into the flesh of Hunk’s thigh. A large, warm hand gently grasped the shaky white flesh, Keith keeping his gaze away from Shiro.

“We’ve already gotten most of his stuff in my room for now. We’ll have the last of his stuff out before you know it.” The business like tone to his voice had Keith’s eyes flickering to Hunk’s, catching a glimpse of a hint of darkness to them. His hand stopped shaking.

“You don’t have any—”

“Shiro, I offered, and he accepted. It’s as simple as that. Keith doesn’t have to stay at my place forever. If anything, my apartment is going to be his home for a while, and he’s free to leave whenever he wants. If he wants to. Though,” Hunk turns to look Keith in the eyes, their gazes meeting, “I’ll support you as long as you need.” Keith’s cheeks burned, his gaze flickered about in a panic before settling back on Hunk’s eyes.

“O-okay…” Keith squeezed his thigh lightly, turning his attention to his drink. “Shiro, are you happy?” Keith’s gaze flicked up, catching Shiro’s for a moment, before darting back to his cup.

“I’m happy as long as you stay safe, okay? Don’t end up doing that… thing again, okay?” Shiro’s voice was soft, Keith’s eyes lifting for a moment. He wound up catching sight of a somewhat pouty Lance, a small twinge in his chest.

“Don't forget about your boyfriend in favor of me, again, Shiro.” A small smile spread across his lips as Lance gasped, looking over at Shiro quickly. “Don’t worry, Lance, it wasn’t you. Hunk would know who I’m talking about, though.” The smile spread into a grin, a giggle working its way up as Lance shook Shiro lightly, demanding he tell him who right now. Hunk shared a small glance with Keith, both of them relaxing.

“You okay?” Hunk’s voice was softer than ever, almost inaudible even for Keith.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Keith’s response was just as, if not a little less so, soft as Hunk’s, that grin falling back to a soft smile. “I can work with this.”


	4. thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's own thoughts end up getting the better of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a really random update because i wanted to indulge myself in writing some of these smaller chapters for fics soooooo here we are

Keith ate well enough, Hunk ordering extra food for him, and dessert, and was tired as Hunk practically carried him out of the restaurant.

“I’ve never seen him eat so much.” Shiro spoke, disbelieving of the situation. “Nor have I seen him so relaxed when someone picked him up.” Hunk had a look of innocence on his face as Shiro’s gaze turned scrutinizing. “What’s different about you…?”

Hunk merely shrugged, careful of moving Keith too much. Keith was comfortably settled in his arms, hardly supporting his own weight. He was on his own two feet, but all of his weight was settled against Hunk’s side. He had turned down Hunk’s offer to carry him to the car, but didn’t complain when he picked him up, and set him on his own two feet next to the booth. Keith made a garbled noise, close to words.

Hunk immediately lifted him up, and Keith just clung to him. “Pure magic.” Shiro muttered, letting Lance drag him back to their car. Lance was grumbling as he dragged Shiro away. He had been rather moody after the comment of possibly being ditched in favor of Keith, none of Shiro’s affections appeasing him.

Hunk put Keith in the front seat, his warm, yellow jacket placed over Keith. He disappeared from the car for a bit, Keith unaware as he slept. Pleasant dreams warmed his mindscape in the time he slept.

\---

“Keith, hey, buddy.” Hunk was shaking him lightly. He blinked his eyes open, a slight soreness in his body from sleeping in the car. “Do you wanna go ahead and get your stuffed animal collection? I asked Shiro to help Lance pack up so you could just go ahead and move in… It might be awhile before they're done but you still need your stuffed animal collection and—”

“I get it, Hunk.” His words were clear despite the sleepiness tinging them. “Yeah, we can do that.” He looked out the window, moonlight shining beautifully. “You went ahead and drove us over, huh.”

“That was okay, right? I didn't, um, overstep my boundaries?” Keith blinked at the sheepish question.

“You’ve shown you just care about me, despite my confusion to the matter, so I don't think I mind anyway.” There was a shrug as he got out, looking back as Hunk quickly got out and followed him.

They were quick to get to the apartment, getting to Keith’s room in little time. It was barren.

Then Keith opened the closet, bright-colored stuffed animals filled it. Hunk couldn’t help but stare in awe for a moment, his attention quickly shifted back to Keith as he pulled out groups of stuffed animals. He seemed to have a system to make carrying them easier.

“Do you mind being like… a hanger of sorts?” Keith had a slight hint of concern on his face.

“Make use of me as you can.” Hunk’s words were easy, punctuated with a wide smile. Keith replied with his own small smile, and a strap being clicked over Hunk’s shoulder. Three stuffed animals hung from his side, the yellow strap crossing over his chest.

Keith continued to attach strap, after strap, around Hunk’s frame, around twenty small stuffed animals and a couple large ones hung from him. Keith held a few smaller ones in a bag, helping guide, and generally help, Hunk out of the apartment.

The process was simple and fast enough, the stuffed animals set in the backseat. Keith felt a small sense of relief when he saw the stuffed animals piled in Hunk’s backseat, and an urge to hug Hunk.

He shifted on his feet a bit, not getting in the car yet. Hunk glanced over, noticing Keith’s body language.

Within a moment, Hunk was hugging Keith tight, almost bone-crushingly tight. The surprise on Keith’s face, and the tension from it, was quick to melt as Hunk held him.

The embrace softened, Hunk’s arms loosening enough for Keith to return the gesture. Hunk’s warmth spread through Keith, warming not only his body, but also his soul.

“Thank you…” Keith’s voice was soft as time moved forward. Hunk could feel his breath against his neck, bent over the shorter male slightly. “Really…” He can tell that Keith is tearing up, his breath hitching and his body starting to shake.

Without hesitation, Hunk lifted Keith up into one arm and got into the back seat with the stuffed animals, pushing them around enough to clear a spot for him to sit with Keith on his lap. Within moments, Keith was sitting on his knees, bent over Hunk slightly.

“No problem.” Hunk says it with a smile as he looks up into Keith’s eyes, his heart breaking slightly as Keith's breath hitched and he buried his face into Hunk’s frame. The sensation of his tears and his body shaking was breaking Hunk’s heart.

He hoped that one day, he could help Keith more. For now, this would have to do, as much as it hurt him as well.

\---

Keith settled in rather easily. Hunk drove him to work and picked him up in the mornings. Keith slept in the back of the bakery, sometimes waking up before Hunk woke him. Times were easy and Keith had nearly no contact with Shiro.

And he was fine with that.

It was strange to think about. He’d been so reluctant, mentally, to admit he’d be fine without Shiro. Yet, here he was. Doing better than ever before. He cuddled with Hunk near daily; it helped him relax and sleep. They hugged an awful lot, but Hunk never shied away from it. At any moment Keith could get a hug, he would. It just became something they were always doing.

Until one day, where Keith walked all the way back to the apartment, lying to Hunk and saying he got a different ride.

It was strange, not to be in Hunk’s car after work. The morning air was cold, probably getting to the point of too cold. Keith could care less. He just needed to sort his thoughts. He knew he needed to sort them a while back. It was something he used to do when he was alone, and that was how he used to cope with the boiling anger beneath his surface.

It felt strange to constantly feel safe when he was away from work. It wasn’t something he was used to, but he was getting used to it. Which frightened him more than the constant wariness he had before.

His jacket was definitely too thin to be appropriate for the weather, the cold clinging to his skin. His breath coming out in puffs of steam, proof it was a colder morning. His slacks provided little warmth, and he could feel his body start to shiver as he kept walking.

In his pocket, he rubbed the key he had to the apartment. It was something to focus him on his goal. His goal of getting back. Not walking to his old place, to Shiro's.

It took a lot of concentration to find his way home, freezing by the time he got there. His eyes sparing a glance to the parking lot. His body stiffened at what he saw.

Hunk’s car was still there.

Which could only mean Hunk was still home. That he’d know Keith lied to him about getting a different ride.

Panic ran up his veins, threatening to break his skin through his actions. His nails dug fresh, angry red lines into his forearms, his jacket sleeves rolled up to accommodate the action. His teeth took in his bottom lip and dug in, pain blossoming from it. A small prick in his lip let him know he bit into it, blood slowly bubbling up from the small prick.

How was he supposed to face Hunk? He lied to him and who knows what else by walking home.

A cold breeze caused him to shiver, a small bit of resolve forcing his feet forward, towards the stairs. He could still go up, and home. He would just delay it as long as he could, the stairs a great way to do that.

Though, his legs moved faster than he wanted, and he was on their floor within what only felt like minutes. He couldn’t help but curse under his breath as he went to the door. He took a couple deep breaths, hoping to will away the panic.

It didn’t work.

The door opened before he could really try to unlock it. His eyes immediately closed, teeth digging into that small prick on his bottom lip. He didn’t expect what happened next, clearly showing he was being irrational earlier. Especially with the tightness of Hunk’s hug, his body already feeling warmer from the action alone.

“Welcome home.” The words were soft and almost unheard. Keith felt his eyes water as they opened in surprise from the softness of his voice. It was shaky, like he was crying. Keith could feel he was.

“I worried you…” Keith doesn’t know why he says it, but the words tumble from his mouth. “I’m sorry…” The grip tightens around him, Keith gasping in surprise.

“Don’t be sorry.” Hunk pulls away as he speaks, a soft smile on his face, his eyes already red from crying. Keith feels a pang of hurt go through his chest, his own features morphing further into a frown. “You can make up for worrying me as long as you just show up like you just did.”

“But I lied to you, Hunk… How is that okay?”

“I never said it was okay, but what use is getting butthurt about it now? You came back when I was so scared you wouldn't. I can’t demand you stay with me at all times, but I can ask that you please let me know if you want to walk home, no matter the reason. Will you do that for me?” Keith nodded, his teeth still furthering his lip’s cut. “And let me look at that.”

Keith’s eyes went wide as Hunk’s thumb pushed his jaw away from his skull, his lips parting instinctively. Hunk’s eyes were focused as he ran his thumb over the small cut, blood smearing on his thumb and Keith’s bottom lip.

“You split your lip… from worrying?” Hunk’s chocolate hues are warm, willing Keith to breathe out a soft yes. “Keith…” Keith’s vision was starting to blur, eyes watering as he started to tremble. “I’ll never be mad at you, okay? I know you’re a good person and wouldn’t ever make me regret letting you into my home.”

“Even when I do things like this…?” His voice is tiny compared to usual, shaking as he looked up into Hunk’s warm gaze. Hunk can’t help a small snort, a smile warming his features.

“Especially when you worry me. You’re worth worrying about.” Keith can’t help the hitch in his breathing as he closes his eyes, turning the words over in his head. He can’t see the way Hunk’s expression turns hungry as he shifts his gaze back to Keith’s lips. The blood smeared across his bottom lip was still wet.

“Thank you.” Keith’s words are soft like his features. It was such a calm display, Hunk’s chest warmed from the sight. The hunger melted into adoration for this anxious boy. A warm kind unlike any he had felt before. The warm feeling had a distinct possessiveness attached to it, like a desire to keep him as his and only his. It was strangely clear, but he couldn’t name what it was.

Keith opened his eyes, his eyelids still heavy as if he were tired. He was exhausted, but he felt safe with Hunk. It was an unfamiliar feeling, especially in reference to a person. “We should probably go inside.” The words are quiet, Hunk’s arms falling away from Keith’s frame.

Finally going inside, Keith is quick to go to their couch, curling up in the blankets Hunk had clearly been in prior. The scent he left on them was faint, but it helped Keith’s chest warm up with affection. He really wasn’t familiar with this type of affection, clearly not sure about it, but he let Hunk join him on their couch.

Hunk was quiet as Keith wound up moving into his lap, still fairly wrapped up. He let Keith nuzzle up closer to him, wrapping his thick arms around Keith. The warmth was lulling Keith to sleep, but he didn’t want to worry Hunk by passing out.

“You might want to take a shower soon. It was awfully cold out, wasn’t it?” Keith stayed still a moment before nodding.

“I’ll try to be quick about it, but I might fall asleep in there… Um… Maybe you could talk to me while I shower? Like, outside the bathroom, or in it if you want to…” Hunk could feel that hunger quickly come up and threaten to swallow him whole.

“Well, if that’ll keep you at ease, then sure.” Keith reluctantly got up, heading off to his room. Hunk watched quietly before Keith reappeared. He gave Hunk a glance before he opened his mouth to speak.

“You’ll have to wait until I’m in the shower to come in.” Hunk nodded and followed him to the bathroom, waiting outside the door as Keith shut it. He could hear Keith struggle a bit with the clothes and the water turn on, but he still waited. “You can come in!” Keith’s verse faltered slightly as he spoke, cracking slightly.

Hunk opened the door, surprised by the silhouette behind the curtain. He had forgotten the curtain was somewhat transparent, and it wasn’t helping his situation. “So… what do you think we should talk about?”

“Mm… I don’t know.” Hunk rolled his eyes a soft smile on his lips as he leaned against the vanity.

“How do you like living here so far? It’s been… almost a month now.” Keith hummed, clearly intent on cleaning up something, but Hunk wasn’t looking.

“I like living with you. There’s something about it… I don’t know.” Keith quieted a moment, and Hunk knew not to say anything for that moment. “I’m sorry I’m such a mess. Not a whole lot of people can put up with… this. The split lip from earlier is really nothing compared to what I have done out of worry. I… I didn’t tell you when you picked me up that first time about what happened with the whole spaced out thing you saw… Not a whole lot of people will just drop it like you did. I know Shiro wouldn’t.”

He pauses, something in the air signaling a change in his mood. Hunk stole a glance up at the silhouette to find him staring down. He shook his head, little splatters of water hitting the curtain.

“I’ll tell you what I call that scenario.” Keith cleared his throat as he focused on conditioning his hair. “It’s basically overthinking, but I blank out. Thus, I tend to call it a blank. I can’t tell when I’m going to have a blank, but it happens a lot. Well, it did. It used to happen mostly when Shiro would talk about… Lance, but it wasn’t anything that we could fix since Shiro didn’t really… notice. Sure, I did rub my neck sore and nearly rip my hair out, but I was almost completely unresponsive. Until he had mentioned missing Lance. My brain took it as a… as an excuse… An excuse to finally disappear from Shiro’s life. After all, he was so wrapped up in Lance, what chance would he really care if I disappeared?”

Keith goes quiet and still again. “Well, I’m a little bit glad you did that…” He saw Keith’s head jerk up, probably looking at him. “After all… you became my roommate…” Keith clearly washes his hair hastily, still quiet. Hunk waited patiently for either Keith to ask him to leave or just… something.

Imagine his surprise when Keith almost jumps out of the shower to look at Hunk’s face. Hunk stared at him wide eyed, clearly surprised. “Are you that happy that I’m your roommate?”

“I, uh…” Hunk’s mouth hung open before his body heated up in embarrassment with where his eyes shifted. “KEITH! YOU’RE NAKED, NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT QUESTION.” Hunk scrambles from the place he’d settled against the vanity, disappearing out the door. He shut it before replying through the door rather loudly. “Yes, I am that happy to have you as my roommate! But please don’t just surprise me! I’m not comfortable enough with my own thoughts to see that!” Hunk squeaked out as Keith properly dried off, mostly ignoring his wet hair.

Keith didn’t really understand more than the yes from what he said, so he had a smile on his face. “Sorry to surprise you like that, Hunk. It wasn’t really my intention to let my dick hang out like that.” Hunk rolled his eyes from outside the door.

“What do you want for dinner?” There was a hum before Keith, somewhat jokingly, replied.

“Meatballs.”

“Just meatballs?” Keith snickered slightly to himself before a meal he’d tried once popped into his head.

“Big ones! Like covered in tomato sauce with onions and rice! It sounds tasty.” Hunk gave his approval before going to the kitchen. Keith slowly wound down as he pulled his clothes on. Except, his mood dropped further as he tried to not overthink what exactly he’d heard.

Hunk wasn’t comfortable enough with his own thoughts to see Keith’s body? What could that mean? Maybe he couldn’t stand seeing someone who has blatantly disregarded their own health on multiple occasions. Maybe he was scared of seeing Keith’s scars.

Keith could focus. He wouldn’t think further on it.

He wouldn’t.

He can’t!

“Keith?” The door was open, Hunk looking in cautiously. Keith found himself crying, a hand going up to touch the tears.

“I don’t… I don’t know what happened… It just… It just started…” Hunk was at his side in seconds, already wrapping his arms around him.

“Shhh… Don’t worry. I understand, sometimes it just happens. You don’t have to think about it. Think about the meatballs instead! They’ll be fun to make and you can help.”

“I get to help?” Hunk nodded. “I’d like to.”

“Good! We might have to go and get some ingredients though.”

“That’s fine.”


	5. meatballs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith just wants to eat some meatballs with Hunk, Pidge, and Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized that i named the first two chapters and boy oh boy i feel like i need to go ahead and put stuff in the titles for chapter 3 and 4, but i'll go ahead and fix this one for it
> 
> edit;; went ahead and fixed that tho i have no idea how accurate the summaries or the titles are

****

Keith let a smile slip onto his face as Hunk helped him shape the meatballs. They wound up having everything they needed to make the meaty dish, and Keith was glad to have the chance to enjoy some time with Hunk. As much as Hunk wanted Keith to at least take a nap, he wouldn’t listen.

They wound up making enough to have leftovers, and Keith had the brilliant idea to invite Pidge and Matt over. Hunk was surprised by the suggestion, but he texted the two in question anyway. Pidge said they were a bit busy at the cafe but they were welcome to bring over an early lunch for her. Matt said he’d be up for it but that they should eat at the cafe.

“So, Pidge is at work, but said we could come over with it as an early lunch for her. Matt wanted to eat it at the cafe… So cafe it is?” Keith hummed and nodded. “Let’s get the food ready to be taken over there.”

It didn’t take much for them to take it over, Matt meeting them giddily. Keith was surprised Matt was so excited, all the way up until he remembered how delicious the test meatball was. A snort left him as Matt almost squealed with excitement when Hunk opened the meatball container.

Pidge quickly came over, clearly excited. Keith set out their plates and a fork and spoon with each plate. The people that were at the cafe were out before long, so Pidge wound up sitting with them.

They had enjoyed most of their meal when the familiar jingle of the door signaled a new guest. Pidge hopped up, quickly going over. Her hair was contained in a few braids pulled up into a ponytail. It looked like she was playing around with it more than caring about how it wound up looking.

“Ah, I was hoping to get some fries and a milkshake. My boyfriend will be here soon.” Keith felt the hair on his neck raise when he heard the person’s voice. It was Shiro, and Keith had hoped to not have to face his thoughts just yet. Hunk noticed his sudden tenseness as Matt got up, going over to greet his friend.

“Shiro! How have you been? You never talk to me anymore.” He drew out the last phrase as if he was whining, getting a snicker from Shiro.

“You’re not my boyfriend anymore, Matt. Hell, even when we were boyfriends, I still gave you just as much attention as I do now.”

“Yeah, ignoring me in favor of someone else.” It was teasing in its entirety, but Keith felt himself tensing up, hoping and praying that Matt didn’t tell Shiro he was there. “Now, I’ve learned from the best, and am going to ignore you in favor of my company.” Keith slid under the table, quickly sliding to the wall. Hunk offered his hand to Keith, ignoring how confused Matt was when he came back, Shiro in tow.

“Hanging out with Hunk? I’m surprised Keith isn’t with you guys.” Matt went to say something as Shiro looked at him, but Hunk shot him a look, effectively changing his narrative.

“He’s sleeping. It’s a wonder he doesn’t sleep more with how he sleeps sometimes, like the dead, I’d say, but he wakes up with most anything from Hunk. Besides, Hunk is just as great by himself as he is with Keith. Though, I do wish Keith could’ve joined us.” Shiro glanced at the second plate in front of Hunk, clearly skeptical.

“Lance has mentioned how he misses you, Hunk.” Shiro’s voice is quiet, as if trying to keep it from being heard. Hunk felt Keith squeeze his hand, clearly agitated.

“Lance was the one who always set up when we’d hang out. He hasn’t texted me recently and I’ve been busy. We have a big order at the bakery I’ve been working on. It’s slipped my mind to text him since all he talked about for that first week was how happy he was to be living with you. How do you think it made me feel when he didn’t once mention missing anything about living with me? I have a big heart, but I can’t read him as well through texts, especially when I have someone special to focus on. I love Lance, he’s a great friend when we hang out, but Keith is important to me and Lance demands way too much time out of my day for him not to miss me. I know because he’s said something similar before to Pidge multiple times when I wouldn’t pick up the phone or answer a text within an hour while I was at work. Now I have Keith to focus on, and I want to give him my full attention.”

Shiro’s eyes went wide for a moment, just staring down at Hunk.

“I know Lance has been working on his habit of missing something that isn’t gone, but he could text me if he was really missing me.” Hunk went through the effort of pulling out his phone, showing his lack of recent messages since that first week from Lance. “He hasn’t texted me in a couple of weeks, so yeah, I miss him too, but I’m right here! Just come say hi! He doesn’t have to stay away just because I’m protective of Keith. I know they aren’t on the best terms, but that’s no reason to lose a friendship of multiple years.” Hunk found himself squeezing Keith’s hand, almost painfully.

“I understand.” Shiro’s voice is quiet, slightly off from what Keith can tell. “I didn’t mean to… Assume Keith would follow you everywhere. I just thought that I could tell he was falling for you. Like, in love with you. Maybe he’s different with people when he’s fallen for them…? I wouldn’t know. I’ve never seen him love someone. I’ve never seen him love himself…” Shiro stares at the extra plate, a weak smile on his lips. “Maybe you can show him what its like to love someone unconditionally?”

“I’d love to.” Hunk’s words were sure. “I can ask him if he’d like to hang out with you sometime soon. Though, I’m not sure he’s come to terms with the fact he doesn’t have to disappear from your life.” Keith squeezed his hand as he finally relaxed it.

“I…” Shiro’s eyes widen, looking at Hunk again. “I hadn’t thought about it like that. Please, make sure he knows I still want to keep him around. I still want to be friends. He’s important to me, after all.” Hunk gave a warm smile.

“I know.”

And Shiro left. Matt stood there kind of awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I feel like I just watched an ex trying to get back in contact with someone who has a new boyfriend. That was not comfortable in the least.” Matt let out a whoosh of air, sitting in his seat. He accidentally hit Keith in the leg, eyes going wide as he heard Keith’s quiet squeak. He kept from dropping down and looking at him, but that didn’t stop him from flopping over in the seat. He looked over and saw Keith’s bright red face in the dark from under the table.

As Matt laid there, kicking his feet as they laid over the edge of the booth, his phone slipped from his pocket, hitting the lightly carpeted flooring. Keith leaned forward, picked it up, and set it by Matt’s head. He spared it a glance before humming.

“Well,” Pidge started as she leaned against the table, taking a bite from her plate as well, “If awkward and heartfelt had a kid, that would be it. Especially since I’m sure a specific someone heard all of that.” Hunk’s cheeks burned slightly as he let go of Keith’s hand. Pidge clearly jiggled her phone out of her pocket, causing it to land on the floor. “Woops.” Squatting down, she caught sight of Keith. She pulled up her phone, taking a quick picture as Keith pouted. Standing back up, she had a grin on her face. “Thanks buddy. Glad to know that did have an effect on you.”

Pidge spared a glance to Shiro’s table, noticing Lance just outside the door. She gestured to Shiro, Lance’s features lighting up through the door. He quickly came in and went over to Shiro. Their conversation was quiet, but Pidge noticed how Lance seemed to get even more excited when Shiro pointed in their direction.

“Hunk!” Lance almost scream when he came over. Keith shifted closer to Matt’s side, almost willing himself to disappear. “Buddy! I’m sorry I haven’t texted you or visited.” Keith caught sight of Lance’s limber legs by Pidge’s, clearly getting in their space. “You’ll never believe me why!” Hunk must’ve gestured for him to continue, because he did. “I found a great way to finally approach Keith!”

Keith felt his breathing stop.

“So, I’d heard from Shiro that he loves stuffed animals and I thought what better way to make up than to give him a gift! Of course, I’ll sew it myself, which is what I’ve been busy doing in my free time, but I can’t wait to finish it and give it to him and apologize. From what Shiro has mentioned, he feels bad about letting Keith just… leave, but he’s glad he’s with someone like you. Of course, I’ve been telling him about you, all good things, a couple silly things. Anyway! I want you-err, I mean, I would like it if you could get him prepared for a visit from me and Shiro? Like, at the apartment so if anything happens he can just… do whatever it is that he does when he does. I don’t know him that well so obviously I’m leaving that to you about when and what not, but please tell him I have good intentions!” Lance quickly clapped his hand together, leaning his head down slightly as if to show how desperate he was. “I want to do more things with you two since it was so fun when we had that dinner.”

“I…” Hunk took a minute to comprehend what was said. “I’ll talk to him about it. Go ahead and go back to Shiro, he looks lonely.” Lance seemed to jump at the thought, practically throwing himself across the cafe to get to him, waving a goodbye as he did.

“That was…” Pidge trailed off, not sure what word to use before Matt supplied them with a good one.

“Odd. Very odd. Like big coincidence kind of odd. What kind of coincidence is that even? Good? Bad? Just plain old odd?” Pidge shrugged, taking the chance to plop down on the floor, looking at Keith. She checked him, still not entirely familiar with his cues. They shared eye contact and Keith took a deep breath.

“Somebody needs to get out. Who wants to play distraction so our cat can leave? Or at least look like he’s showing up like kind of thing. I wouldn’t miss these meatballs for anything.”

“I can eat it under here.” Pidge gave him a look before looking up at Hunk. He shrugged and moved the plate to the space on the seat next to him. Keith grabbed the plate and started chowing down, practically inhaling it. Pidge snorted before going over to Shiro and Lance, she was the waitress on staff after all.

Hunk grabbed Keith’s drink, letting him take it too. That was a good idea since Keith had just about choked himself on those meatballs and rice. It wasn’t hot anymore, but at least it was still warm despite the earlier rambles.Keith was just glad he wasn’t the one who wound rambling since that’d be embarrassing as all hell.

They finished up what they each had on their plates, Keith actually asking for seconds despite being under the table. He didn’t seem to care; in fact, he seemed to find comfort in the small alcove behind Hunk and Matt’s legs. Sometimes he’d pat Hunk’s leg, just pat it, just to get his attention and give him a smile. That definitely warmed Hunk’s heart that Keith did that. The warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest was still indescribable for Hunk, because he hadn’t given it much thought. He just knew he didn’t want to see Keith sad and see him happy as much as possible.

Keith hit his leg, grabbing his attention, then pointed out. Not sure what exactly he meant, he pulled out his phone and gave it to him. Keith quickly typed up what he would’ve said. Hunk glanced back towards where Shiro and Lance had been sitting earlier, finding the table empty.

“You can come up now.” Keith wasted no time in crawling his way up into the space between Hunk and the wall. Hunk merely smiled as Keith scooted up next to him. Matt still sat across from them, clearly distracted by his phone. “Who are you talking to?” Hunk’s voice is teasing as he asks Matt, enjoying the surprised look in his eyes.

“Oh, just Allura.”

“Why’re you talking to the boss?” Keith’s voice holds no weight to it, but he’s clearly confused.

“Well, she wanted to know if I could be her personal bouncer as she went to meet with her match from a dating site. She says she’s not too certain about going out without Coran, but she doesn’t want him to mess it up. Apparently she’s already told her date she’d have someone with her as a precaution. The date is apparently chill with it.”

“Tell her I can go. It’s the least I can do when she let me crash at the bar during that time.” Matt shoots him a quick glance before sighing.

“I’ll tell her, but she’ll make you swear to secrecy about who the date is after you’ve seen.” Keith shrugged.

“Who am I going to tell? Hunk? It’s Allura’s date, it’s not like she’d be going after anyone we know.” Matt shrugged in return. “I’ll have to make sure I don’t need Shiro to cover for me at the bar.”

“She said she isn’t going to open the bar on the day of the date, something about stressing out.” Keith gave a smirk.

“Stressing herself out because she’s not there to run her world.” Hunk gave a snort as Matt rolled his eyes with a grin of his own. “Anyway, yeah, tell her I’ll do it. Have her text me the details of where to meet her.”

That was only the beginning to how Keith wound up feeling like a matchmaker.


	6. coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith, with Hunk, end up "helping" Allura with her date. Keith is relieved to see who it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo i finished writin this yesterday cause ive been on a roll with writing these cause i have a lot of free time right now which is confusing me????

Keith was surprised when Allura got him a suit to wear, saying something about taking her date to a high end restaurant. She’d even made Keith invite someone, so there he and Hunk were. They were both in a suit and Keith couldn’t help how he shifted nervously from foot to foot. Allura had brought them, insisting it be her car they came in, and that mention of a high end restaurant? She wasn’t kidding. Keith felt so out of place, and Hunk could see that he was digging his nails into his palms.

Allura had been standing next to them, on the phone, clearly nervous to Keith. She turned back to Keith, a strand of her hair coming out from behind her ear. “So, they said that they would be here soon… How do I look?” Allura gave an awkward smile and Keith felt himself relax enough. He gently tucked the strand of hair back behind her ear before giving her a smile.

“You always look beautiful, boss.” Allura rolled her eyes, but she appreciated the compliment anyway.

“Thank you, Keith, but call me Allura right now.” Keith’s eyes went wide for a moment. “I’d told them I’d have a couple friends with me. Friends wouldn’t call you ‘boss’, would they?” Keith gave a smirk before turning to Hunk.

“I think I should get to still call you ‘boss’ because you are ‘boss’ at what you do.” Allura covered her mouth as a snort left her. “Take it as a compliment, boss.” He gave a smirk as she turned around and put a fake grimace on her face. “I get it, I get it. I’ll call you Allura if that’s what you want.”

“Thank you.” She looked clearly satisfied by the phrase leaving his mouth. “I think they’re going to be here soon.” Allura looked back to the driveway of the restaurant, watching as a three-wheeled motorcycle pulled up. “Oh! There they are!” Allura seemed to almost squeak, and Keith had to hide his surprise as he looked over at the driver.

Keith nudged Hunk, pulling him down so he could whisper in his ear. “That’s Pidge.” Hunk blinked down at him before glancing at the driver as they got out of their motor trike. Sure enough, Pidge stood there in a short dress with tights underneath. The bright mint of their dress stood out against the dark of the night around them.

Handing over their keys to the guy who drove the cars to their spots, they practically hissed at them before apologizing about that. The guy looked clearly confused but did as they were told, clearly driving carefully. Pidge walked over with a nonchalant look on their face, looking pissed off.

“Hey, Allura, didn’t know you were friends with some of my regulars at the cafe.” Allura looked back before turning back to Pidge. She seemed to relax immensely at the words.

“I didn’t realize they went to your cafe. They came in this blind. I just figured it’d be more comfortable to have someone else with us. You know, so it’s not a date for the first time we meet in person.” Pidge shrugged.

“I wouldn’t have minded going on a date with a woman as wonderful as you right off the bat.” Allura blushed, her tan skin standing out brightly against her platinum locks. “Wait, I should save such bold claims until after we’ve decided to actually. For now, hanging out is totally fine with me. Ask them, I’m great company to just hang out with.”

She glanced back at Keith and Hunk and they both nodded, Keith piping up. “They get along with me, so that’s proof they’re patient.” Pidge sputtered out a laugh, stepping back a step as Allura looked back at her. Allura got a smile on her face, enjoying the way Pidge laughed.

“Yeah, I suppose that's true. Anyone who is willing to be around my buddy Keith,” He scrunched his nose at the way she said it, “then they must be cool.” Hunk’s cheeks warmed at the thought. Allura gave them both a smile, and the grimace left Keith’s face.

“He’s alright.” Pidge gave him a smirk, and Keith rolled his eyes. “As a cryptid like me, he’s pretty cool.”

“Did you finally agree that I am worthy of the cryptid title?” Pidge nodded before Keith laughed to himself. “Glad to know I’m a bouncer cryptid.”

“Oh yeah, I always forget you work at that bar. Too bad the place was closed today, even if it’s too loud for my tastes.” Allura looked back at Keith, finding him looking at her somewhat expectantly.

“That’s actually… my bar…” Allura muttered quietly, almost embarrassed. Pidge took a moment before realization flashed in her eyes. Her expression merely changed to a smile.

“See? I knew you were a wonderful woman. Running a bar takes some guts.” Allura quickly regained her usual prideful demeanor when Pidge mentioned it.

“It sure does! Especially when I have a few amazing bouncers who look up to me for instruction when it’s not immediately obvious what to do. Sure, a couple of them get in fights, but they hold their own without causing too much damage to the customer. Even though the customer usually ends up banned, and then we have to get the police involved…” Allura let out a soft sigh. “It can be tiring.”

“Well, I hope we can give you a nice breath of fresh air.” Pidge paused, looking back to where they were supposed to be going into already. “Well, more like lighten the mood in there. I’m honestly surprised you got Hunk and Keith in suits. Together.” Pidge raised an eyebrow at them with a smirk before Keith quickly pointed at Allura.

“She makes a very convincing argument. After all,” Keith took the opportunity to come over to Pidge, leaning down close to whisper in their ear, “Allura does looking amazing in that dress, wouldn’t you agree?” Allura stared at him, as if demanding he tell her what he said. The shaky nod Pidge gave was all Keith needed to know that he’d sold his point. “Now just think about her in a suit all the damn time.” Pidge shoved him away, pointing a finger at his face as their cheeks reddened.

“Stop that!” Pidge huffed, before straightening up their posture. “You know full well who helped me pick out this dress, and you know full well why we had chose this one.” Keith’s cheeks heated up at the comment before turning back to Hunk, and huffing his way over to him.

“Well, I’m glad you enjoy the dress, you evil cryptid.” Pidge snorted, letting a laugh out. Finally, someone came out asking if they were going to come in. Pidge blinked before politely nodding and letting Allura take the lead.

\---

Pidge groaned as they came out with Allura; Hunk and Keith trailing behind with Keith sleepily leaning against him. “I know you meant well, and you even chose a place with good portions, but, please, don’t bring me back here. I can only keep my voice down so long before I have to be loud. Like, seriously, Allura, I hate having to restrict my voice in any way.” Pidge took a moment before continuing with a grin as she looked up at Allura. “And I mean, any way.”

For what Hunk thought was the fifteenth time that night, Allura was flustered and looked away from Pidge. Though, it seemed like she finally had the nerve to tease back. “Good thing my house has sound proofing.” It was quiet, but even Keith caught it, jolting next to Hunk. “Anyway!” She announced rather loudly, Keith already well awake. “We should all head home. Keith, Hunk, I have to bring you back home since I know Keith will not take care of this suit.” Keith grimaced at the mere thought of it.

“Glad to get to change back into my clothes when we’re back.” Keith muttered before finally peeling himself off of Hunk’s side. “Hey, Pidge…” Keith started talking with his fellow cryptid, Allura tuning them out as she moved to Hunk while they waited for Allura’s car to be brought up. Pidge had also mentioned to the guy that she wanted hers too, but specifically after Allura’s.

“So, Hunk.” Allura’s voice was quiet as she spoke next to him. “I see you let Keith cling to you.” Hunk got the feeling someone had when they were dating someone’s offspring and that someone was now giving you the talk. “You know, you’ve opened a door in his heart, right?” Hunk slowly nodded, accepting what she was saying. “I can tell. He’s… unique, and I’m sure you’ve witnessed that as his roommate. From what he has told me, which he tells me more than he’s told anyone else before, other than our lovely friend Pidge, but they get about as much as I do when it comes to information, is that he holds you very dear. You’ve shown him that you’re willing to work with his… needs and not judge him for it; however, I must warn you about this willingness.”

Allura stopped as Keith turned towards her, sticking his tongue out before turning back to Pidge once Allura had reciprocated the gesture. Hunk watched them as he took in what information she had given him, all with a soft smile on his face, as usual.

“Keith is likely to end up overstepping a normal friendship’s boundary. He doesn’t understand what is a given in a friendship and what isn’t. He’s awkward as all hell when it comes down to it.” She takes a moment before snickering to herself. “I’m sure you already know how awkward he is, but he is a danger to himself if you don’t lay ground rules. I know he’s been living with you for… a few weeks? I’m not sure, but you’ve been doing well so far. I’m honestly surprised you haven’t been put off by his… what is it… standoffish nature? No… that’s not it… Anyway, I’m warning you that he will get attached and he won’t leave you alone until you hurt him, and that I swear upon my father’s grave that I will put you under if you hurt him in any way.”

Hunk let out a sigh, finally relieved to hear the death threat he’d expected. “That was a really drawn out talk. I’m honestly surprised you didn’t just open with that, but to each their own. Also, just to let you know, I’m attached, too. Don’t expect me disappearing anytime soon.”

Allura had been caught off guard by the sigh, but wound up laughing. “You’re great, Hunk! I’m glad my favorite bouncer has found such a lovely man to keep him safe while he’s home.” Keith and Pidge had both looked up at Allura’s laughter, Keith’s cheeks reddening as he heard what she said.

“Allura! That’s-!” Keith couldn’t figure out what to say, his mouth moving to make some kind of word leave, but it failed. “I’m going to-!” He was cut off as Allura’s car pulled up behind him. The guy gave her the keys as he got out, a weak bow shown before he was hurrying off to get Pidge’s motorcycle. Pidge laughed, patting Keith on the back.

“Just accept it, Keith! Even Allura sees Hunk as a permanent fixture in your life!” Keith’s cheeks flushed more, clearly surprised by Pidge’s wording. He had only known Pidge for the same amount of time as he had Hunk, but it was still much easier to talk to them about most things.

His cheeks burned as he looked to the ground, pointedly avoiding everyone’s eyes. They all conversed quietly; Hunk barely interjecting, and Keith still quiet. Pidge’s three wheeled motorcycle was there as well now, and they could finally leave. Keith couldn’t help his relief with how he was still stuck on the wording Pidge had used earlier.

He was spaced out as he got in the backseat of Allura’s car, even as Hunk joined him. The only thing to drag him from his thoughts was Hunk reaching over and buckling him in. Again, Hunk seemd to be a special exception to these invasive and restrictive actions. It was so strange to Keith how he always gave Hunk a free pass to these things.

He can’t help but mutter a ‘thank you’ under his breath. Hunk didn’t seem to hear it, but he did hold Keith’s hand as Allura took off. The action reminded Keith of how gentle Hunk has been with him this entire time. His heart warms at the thought, clearly blushing as he thought about it.

The desire to tell Hunk that he can be a little rough grows in his chest, but he won’t voice something he’s scared Hunk will actually act on. Even if that happened to be something good. Keith would rather not directly influence how Hunk behaves if he can, even though he already does just by being around him.

That just wasn’t something he was good at noticing.


	7. confessions (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets that awful suit off. Maybe some other things go on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hey another update im feeling like dropping this as the last chapter for a little while,,, i might drop it altogether,,, for now, consider this the last chapter

Keith groaned as he took off the annoying suit, ignoring Allura’s huffs as he tossed it aside before walking off to get his clothes. She’d made him take the suit off in her room, so she could take it quickly and go about making sure it wasn’t in need of anything. She’d tried to insist that he bring his clothes but he insisted he didn’t care. That was how Keith wound up walking down the hallway to the room where his clothes were.

He’d gotten way too comfortable whenever he was at Allura’s, her home being the one he hid away in after she took him as a bouncer. His time there had been much longer than he expected, since he’d expected her to quickly kick him out. She was the first person he confided in as to why he’d always run off. It was strange to him as to why these emotions would just overwhelm him and he’d just shut down, but he refused to check with someone as to what they may stem from.

Walking fairly confidently, he was somewhat surprised when he saw Hunk. It took him a moment to remember that it wasn’t a couple years back, and that he’d met Hunk. At first, before he remembered, he was close to going on the defensive. Until he saw Hunk’s face and he remembered all over again where he was.

Sometimes it felt like he was being stretched between multiple realities. Now, was one of those moments. His violet hues had a violent amount of emotion swirling behind them as he looked at Hunk with a weird sort of sadness. Hunk’s smile flickered on his face as he returned that stare.

He wasn’t sure what he should do as Keith stared at him. “Keith,” Pidge’s voice startled them both, “Put some damn clothes on.” He looked back at her, giving her a snarky grin.

“I’m pretty sure you won’t be keeping those on soon if I know anything about Allura.” Pidge’s cheeks reddened before Keith clarified with less of a grin. “She’ll want to let you stay the night and take a bath in her massive bath. I bet she’ll make you wear one of her robes if you’re docile enough about it.” Pidge’s cheeks were still a bit red, but she gave him a casual smile.

“Thanks, dork.”

“Just helping out a fellow cryptid.” Pidge rolled their eyes before walking off, Keith ignoring the thing that just happened between him and Hunk. He really didn’t want to talk about how he’d forgotten him. Even if it was a short time like that, he’d still forgotten him.

He can’t believe himself.

Can he even trust himself?

“Keith?” He stopped. The door is right there. Had Hunk followed him? “Keith, you’re spacing out.”

“I’m…” He stops, not wanting to lie. Hunk had only meant well. He’s only meant well, so why was Keith so scared of him? Why would he feel the need to remove him?

“Keith… You looked scared… When you saw me…” He tensed up, clearly not wanting to talk about it, but Hunk pressed on. “I know I’m a very big person, and I woudn’t be surprised if you were scared of me…” He is quiet for a moment, unspoken words hanging in the air. “But I won’t hurt you.”

“Everybody hurts me.” Keith feels his mouth say, not quite aware of why he said it. He wasn’t even sure he’d said it until he heard Hunk’s quiet sigh.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Keith.” Hunk’s voice has gotten softer. “I won’t hurt you and-”

“EVERYONE HURTS ME!” Keith finds himself yelling, his body whipping around to look at Hunk. He finds a pained expression on Hunk’s face. Keith can feel the scowl set in his face.

“I won’t leave you alone.” Hunk’s voice nearly cracks at the end. “People get hurt. You’re going to get hurt. It’s how this world works.” He’s got tears in his eyes as Keith stares at him. “I won’t leave you alone when you’re hurt. I won’t leave you to tend to your wounds by yourself. I’m here for you. Please, let me be here for you.” Keith’s scowl has lessened to more of a grimace at that point. “Keith, you’re important to me.”

“I’ll hurt you.” Keith’s voice is quiet. Hunk starts to say something before Keith beats him to it. “I’ll hurt you like I did Shiro. Like I hurt Allura. I hurt anyone who gets close. I’m going to hurt Pidge. I’m going to hurt Matt. I’m going to hurt Lance after he gives me the stuffed animal. I’ll hurt everyone around me because I’m not safe. I deserve to be alone with how much pain I’ve caused.”

“You deserve a life. A chance, at least. You’re human, Keith.”

“But… I’m not…”

“Fine, you’re a cryptid with feelings and a human appearance.” Keith finds himself snorting at the words. “My favorite cryptid. If I didn’t want to be around you, I wouldn’t be. But I keep going out of my way to try to make you feel safe. Please, Keith, let me help. Any way you think I can help, I’d love to help you.”

“Answer me this.” Hunk is slightly startled by Keith’s shift in expression, a serious look clear. He nods softly as if telling Keith he will answer. “How do you feel about me? Am I someone you want to keep? Undeniably, in a way that is so confusing and overwhelming that you don’t know what it is?”

“Yes, I do have some variation of strong feelings of wanting to keep you. Why do you ask…?” Hunk tilted his head slightly.

“Do you think you love me…?” His voice is quiet, unsure, as he dips his gaze to the floor. Hunk’s cheeks warmed as Keith’s clearly reddened.

“I… I think that might be what I’m feeling…”

“Okay.” Keith says quickly before walking off to the room his clothes were in.

Hunk was left standing there, confused as to what Keith meant by it.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if keith seems really ooc or anyone else
> 
> feel free to comment!!


End file.
